Fight for Acceptance
by stonetail
Summary: Mosskit was born as a loner. She never new them because her older brother took care of her but then got taken away bt twolegs. She meets some clan cats and asks if she can join?. They say yes but will all the cats except her...


LakeClan

Leader Shimmerstar-blue grey

she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Sparrowwing- black tabby Tom with brown legs, light brown paws and blue eyes

Medicine Cat Mudfoot- light brown tom with blue eyes and dark brown paws.

Warriors ( toms and she-cats with no kits)

Shinefur- golden Tom with green eyes and brown paws

Nightflower- black she-cat with green eyes

Jadeeye- white she-cat with one jade color eye and one blue eye

Firefoot- Golden Tom with darker gold paws ( mates with Shorttail )

Skygaze- blue grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

Cloudfur- white, long haired she-cat with green eyes

Longwhisker- silver tabby Tom with long thick whiskers and green eyes

( mates with Softfoot )

Talonclaw- silver tabby Tom with brown eyes and very sharp claws

( brothers with Longwhisker )

Shadefur- grey Tom with lighter grey paws with blue eyes

Apprentices ( cats older then six moons in traning to become a

warrior )

Shadowpaw- blue/grey she-cat with a white under belly and little bits of white on her chest and blue/green eyes

Featherpaw- black and white tabby Tom with blue eyes

Lightpaw- pale she-cat with green eyes and light brown tabby stripes

Leopardpaw- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and black leopard spots

Queens ( she-cats nursing or expecting kits )

Shorttail- long haired Tom with a short tail ( mother of Quietkit- black Tom with sleek fur and blue eyes as quiet as a mouse and Fernkit brown she-cat wih light brown paws, ear tips, muzzle and tail. )

Softfoot- Blue/grey she-cat with unusually soft paws

Elders ( former warriors and queens now Retired )

Minnowtail- brown Tom with a flat bushy tail

Rosethorn- light brown she-cat with black ear tip, tail and paws

Chapter 1

I crouched down hard on my hunches and peered through the bushes where a water vole sat munching on something. I slowly put one paw in front of the other, the tips of my belly fur brushing the ground, tail sticking strait out. I then pounced making no sound as I landed squarely on the vole, with a quick bite to the neck my catch went limp. I then spotted a flash of silver in the stream. I decided to try to catch the fish. I slowly stalked up towards the river, being careful not let my shadow hang over.

I lifted up a paw a swiped the fish, my claws hooked onto its gills and I flung it out onto the shore and snapped its neck. Satisfied, I picked up my dinner in my jaws and went to sit by a tree. When I was done I burried the bones and closed my eyes.

Suddenly a yowl split the air...

" Intruder! intruder!. " my eyes snapped open and I shot my head up in alarm, my pelt brisling. Jumping to my paws I looked around wildly trying to pinpoint where the yowl came from. Then a black and white Tom jumped out of no where and stood in front of me his pelt bristling.

Three bigger cats padded over to his side.

" Who are you? " the black and white one meowed.

" Who are you? " I answered

" I am Shimmerstar leader of LakeClan and this is my apprentice Featherpaw, " she meowed pointing to the black and white tabby.

" These are two of our warriors Shinefur and Skygaze " the blue/grey she-cat finished pointing her tail towards a golden Tom with green eyes and brown paws and a blue/grey she-cat with pale blue eyes. I squinted my eyes as I looked at the golden Tom, that pelt, those green eyes, he looked familiar. I remembered those narrowed green eyes that burned through my pelt as I called daddy! Daddy where are you going! I just opened my eyes so every thing was blurry. I shook my head to get ride of the memory. That was in the past.

" I am Mosskit, My mother died giving birth to me " I started but was inturupted by a growl from Shinefur.

" I had an older brother but he got captured by twolegs so I have been living by my self for the last four moons.

" That's weird?, she has a Clan name when shes a rouge " Skygaze meowed in shock. Shimmerstar looked surprised to.

" Can I ask you a question?" I meowed. Shimmer star nodded.

" I would like to join the Clan " Shimmerstar took a step backwards shocked.

" What she's not even Clan born! " Shinefur piped up his fur bristling.

" She's a helpless, filthy disgusting rouge, surely you will reject this kit's question " he meowed.

I growled and drew my lips back into a snarl.

" I may be a rouge, but I am not helpless I can hunt and I am not filthy I clean my self every day! " I hissed my pelt started to bristle my claws unsheathed.

" You have a strong heart little one and you don't step back when a cat insults you that's exactly what we needed in the Clan, maybe you can join " I pricked my ears in excitement.

" How did you know where to find us though? " Shimmerstar asked her eyes narrowed.

" My brother told me where all the sent markings were " I answered.

" Come follow use " Shimmerstar meowed. I padded after the four cats my tail bristling in excitement. We all started to walk faster then we started to run.

"This is your first test can you keep up?" Shimmerstar meowed. I nodded, I ran with them the forest shot by as I ran, I felt the wind ruffle my fur as I ran. I then noticed I was falling behind. I sped up and was beside Shimmerstar. She nodded and slowed down. I sat down and gave my chest fur a couple of licks and got up again.

"Here we are this is the entrance into the camp " Featherpaw meowed. Flicking his tail towards some reeds across a small river.

"You live in the reeds" I meowed in surprise.

"Is that a problem?" Shimmerstar meowed. I shook my head. I took a deep breath and followed them through. Hopefully I was making the right choice.


End file.
